Stories about a Captain and a Thief
by khabiara
Summary: One shots about the growing interest between Trafalgar Law and Cat thief Nami. Chapter One: Penguin realizes his Captain can't follow his own orders.
1. Penguin

Disclaimer: One piece's characters belong to Eiichiro Oda. I do not own any of them.

This is my first LawNa fanfiction. If it sounds weird, it is probably because I speak Spanish and this is the first fanfic I write in English. So it is an experiment :D

Enjoy.

The not so Mature Competition

He was convinced now. There was something wrong with that woman's head.

Law focused his sight on the cracks of the old wooden table before him and its suspicious yellow stains. Then he fixed his hat and drank another sip of beer. Not that he cared.

Penguin looked nervously over his shoulder. –Captain, maybe we should…-

The Heart Captain shrugged his shoulders–She is Straw hat's problem-

Penguin looked back again, fully aware that his captain was becoming angrier as the minutes passed. He should have stayed at the sub, he thought. Their encounters with Miss Nami never brought them more than troubles, simply because their Captain couldn't hold on to his own rule. "Leave her alone".

-So, baby, what was your name again?-

Penguin could almost hear the glass cracking under Law's hand, even when his face looked still motionless. He had never had the chance to watch Cat Thief Nami, Miss Nami for the crew, in action. He had only heard stories about that time when she had robbed a whole marine ship on her own, or when she had taken a whole recently paid brigade's wallet. As long as there is money at stake, he had heard some say, nothing stopped her. He had to admit he was kind of hooked into the situation.

-Nojiko-

Law looked into his glass still listening. So did Penguin. As a matter of fact Miss Nami stories had become famous among the Heart pirates crew not only because of the ability to scape with surprisingly large "profits" from difficult-full-of-marines-situations, but also because none of them had failed to see their Capitan's difficulty to ignore her.

-Nojiko, ah? What is Nojiko doing in a place like this, ah?- Asked one of the marines pushing her to a sit at the bar.

Penguin peeked at her "clothing" bags again, resting next to her on the bar table, surrounded by young marines who had no idea that half of the city headquarters' money was lying inside those bags.

-Hey, I know where we can have some fun here, let's go to that pub where they play live music, wouldn't you like to dance, Miss Nojiko?- There was a cheerful response from a group of marines surrounding the thief now. Judging by their drunk faces, they were likely to insist.

Penguin contained his breath and anxiously looked at his captain. Was that a grin? He had heard from Sachi that the more reckless the behavior of the Straw hat navigator was, the angrier Law became. They had joked around with the idea that their stoic captain was, in fact, concerned for her, and they had got to the conclusion that having such reckless allies was what made Law so upset.

Or so they thought.

Until things became a little bit more personal.

They argued. They argued a lot, to the point that there was no manner in which one of them would avoid pointing to any little and insignificant mistake committed by the other. Miss Nami was far more childish than their Captain; she used to lose her temper quite quickly. Law simply pointed out her failures and then ignored her. Since their crews had become alleys, their encounters had been more frequent. So were their fights.

-No thank you- Nami answered with a wide, charming smile – It's getting late, father must be waiting for me…-

Penguin sweat cold. Law was grinning widely and he knew his Captain. There was something else, something that he could not see yet. He followed Law's look which was now fixed at the door.

And waited.

Nami had taken her bags and crossed half the pub, graciously waving goodbye to the bunch of friendly marines, when the door opened wide.

-THE HEADQURTERS CASH IS GONE-

The room froze. Penguin and Nami included. The heart pirate could have sworn he heard Law chuckling.

The newcomer looked at Nami in the face, not too far from her, and started raising his hand while trying to articulate something that sounded dangerously close to "Cat thief Nami"

Nami thanked that the whole bar was too drunk to immediately understand the poor guard's words. She released a sigh while composing her staff in bitter regret. These marines had been nice to her, she even liked them.

When the guard at the door reacted, it was already too late. A clean hit on his head put him out of the way while Nami started running, bags in hand, pursued by a dozen or so marines down the street. There would have been a few more, if not for a table that flew right to the middle of the room interrupting the way of the other drunk group.

-JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU 'RE DOING?-

Law ignored the question and walked peacefully through the door. Penguin evaded the fallen marines, defeated by the alcohol and Law's flying table. He stopped at the bar's door, trying to see in which direction the girl had gone, his Capitan already turning left at the next corner.

Nami saw her hair floating unnaturally around her. She almost felt sad for the group of drunkards that were running to catch her.

Almost

With a simple movement she unleashed the lighting storm over the terrified men. She observed her work with amusement, too bad she was the only one admiring the beauty of such perfect lighting formation. Or so she thought. However, she had to run before the other group of marines could see her.

-Need some help?-

She looked up to meet the grinning face of Trafalgar Law from a terrace above her.

The navigator received him with plain contempt. –Don't even dare to interfere!- Anyone's help would have been more than welcome, but not his. She would not give him that satisfaction.

-Too late for that-

-No one asked for your help!- She was not happy with the spectacle she had given at the bar. She had been so close to a perfect escape…

The sound of the approaching marines made her resume her initial task –Don't interfere!-

That was the last thing Penguin heard her say before she disappeared into a house, bags, clothes, money and the murderous aura with her.

"And she did escape" commented Penguin realizing she had been successful.

Law frowned at lost group of marines on persecution.

"Room"

OOOoooOOOO

Was it too horrible? I want to keep writing one shots of this couple. They are just perfect. I am not good with long stories. Any comments are welcome. Observations about my English are welcome as well xD for the sake of improving my following fanfictions.

C: thanks for reading!


	2. Robin's Realization

Thank you for all your reviews C:

I just realized some very simple mistakes in the previous chapter, I tried to write this one the best I could, but it is hard not to have any mistake when I have no one to correct them.

_Italics sentences like this are thought_. Just in case

Robin's Realization

Law walked into the room as if it had been his own. It wasn't even necessary to use his scan ability to know where the papers he was looking for were.

He closed the door and sat comfortably in the wooden armchair behind the desk. There was a marine in the next room, probably sleeping he assumed, as he had found innumerable times in his "visits" to the small cities marine headquarters.

The list of medical supplies and their storage places was easy to memorize, the only lists left to check were the munitions and food storages, usually trusted to different people. The young captain yawned, bored. His crew would be able to leave the island with brand new provisions that same night. Basically because the island was too busy receiving a group of rich aristocrats which had been escorted by Smoker and his weak subordinate, true, but there were no reasons for them to know he was there.

Another yawn and the marine at the next room gave no signs of returning, so the black haired man stretched his arms feeling lost and dizzy in the small office, watching the pretty sight outside the window, with its red rooftops and white walls. The sunlight entered the office showing the little dust mots floating in the air, falling over the chest at his side.

The open chest next to him.

The one he hadn't opened.

The idea crossed his mind, shadowing his perfect plan of undiscovered supplying.

He was being paranoid. He thought. It surely was nothing.

He kept looking at it though. The forced lock had been such a perfect work.

Trafalgar Law got up from the comfortable armchair and opened the door of the other room only to confirm his suspicion. He cursed under his breath and hurried out, leaving a terrified marine tied over the floor.

If things were close to how he was picturing them in his mind, it was only a matter of minutes before Smoker was alerted and his plan endangered.

-Nami-

She cursed her luck. What were the odds? She had barely managed to sneak herself into the room's wardrobe. And now it had been 20 minutes of boring technical exchange between Smoker and the old officer outside the thin wooden doors that hide her.

She sighted silently. At least they had not noticed the presence of her crew. Which was surprising because "unnoticed" was a word some of them seemed not to know. All she asked for was for Luffy being quiet long enough for her to escape from there. She dropped her head in disbelief.

_Yeah, sure._

Officer!- Nami almost jumped when the marine opened the door –there is a problem in the dining room-

-What problem?- The old man got up slowly and walked to the door.

Nami heard something about food being rotten or something. Not that she cared. This was her chance. Smoker looked tired, and for a second it seemed he had no intentions to leave. But finally she heard his heavy steps leaving the room.

_Finally_

With no time to lose she was about to open the door of the wardrobe when she distinguished a shadow just between her and her freedom. She froze. She hand't felt that third person into the room.

-Are you planning to stay there all day, Nami-ya?-

-…-

Of course.

Nami cursed again. Just what had she done to deserve this luck? She stepped out the wardrobe felling almost slapped by that sarcastic, mocking grin of his.

-Just what are you doing here?- She replied angrily.

-Doing more interesting things than playing Hide-and-seek-

Nami ignored him and started checking the officer's desk. –Any plan to get us out of here?-

Law walked to the door – Civilized people exit I think-

Nami would have answered if only she hadn't heard Tashigi's voice approaching the hallway.

-Smookeer-saaaaan-

Nami ran to the window and opened it –How do we get…?-

The moment she turned around to ask the question she was already in the air, waist wrapped in Law's left arm, falling from the fifth floor.

-"room"-

She thanked her panic not to have screamed, because when Law threw away the lamp he had "borrowed" from the office and used "shambles", they had already landed safely among some barrels in a back alley, right next to the headquarters' walls, under a big but tall window.

As soon as Nami reconstructed what had just happened she shifted her body to confront him-Are you mad?-

-You are welcome- He replied. No expression in his voice.

Nami wasn't quite sure what she hated more, if his reluctance to believe she was really capable of dealing with her owns problems, or his tendency to ignore everything she said. Until before their landing, it was the first, but now, observing his inexpressive face peeking over the barrel that hide them from the main alley as If she weren't even there, the second was gaining place -Let's leave-

-keep quiet-

Nami grabbed her tempo, which had landed not too far from her- However, I'm leaving- She started moving away from the barrels. Trying not to think that maybe she should have thanked him. Not that she couldn't leave by herself, but he had helped.

She had barely left her place when the window above them slammed open. Nami conjured her mirage tempo almost as a reflex as Law pushed her back to where he was. None of them moved as a familiar smell of cigarettes filled the air.

-Is there anything wrong?- Asked a masculine voice inside the building.

Smoker looked suspiciously at the alley, but besides some barrels and wooden boxes, there was nothing else.

The navigator closed her eyes and tightened her body nervously, holding her breath.

-I thought I heard someone out there-

Nami let some air into her lungs when the window closed and looked for the surgeon eyes to give him the best "I told you" look she had.

But instead her eyes ended up reflecting the same confusion that was in his.

The hurry had made none of the pirates pay actual attention to their movements. She had turned her back to the wall in order to produce the mirage tempo correctly, while the Heart pirate had grabbed her by the waist and pushed her right under the marine's vision scope.

Right under him.

As a result, Law's head was almost resting over her right shoulder, his body locking hers against the wall so close that she could feel the warmth coming from him.

Law was the first to react, slowly raising his head to the window as if checking no one was still looking and pushing his body back. His arms no longer at her sides.

The navigator looked for something to break the awkwardness of the situation –When I checked there were like twelve marines in the dining room… did _you_ poisoned them? – She bit her tongue. _Just what kind of stupid question was that?_

The surgeon accommodated his sword in his arms (it had fallen to the floor with all the movement) – I think there were like sixteen- He answered as if nothing had happened, yet avoiding her gaze.

-Nami, if you come to the Thousand now we might be able to sail without Luffy realizing that Smoker is here-

The red haired woman almost jumped in surprised when she saw Robin's head pop out the wall next to her, smiling widely at them.

-I'll be leaving first then- Nami said immediately, standing up easily as Law had withdrawn some inches more in surprise, just as her. She left the alley easily jumping the wall at the back, waving back with her hand as she left in a clear hurry.

-Thanks for helping our navigator-

All Robin had for an answer was the nod of the Heart captain.

The woman chuckled softly as he left. That had been quite the view.


	3. Chopper's Realization

Hello everyone and thank you for your reviews and to the ones who follow my fic C:

I'm sorry it took so much time than expected to bring this chapter. I had some technical problems and decided to change completely the chapter I was originally writing. This one is kind of an experiment I would say, just trying to make a random situation an interesting one. I hope it worked.

Chopper's realization

From the frame of the door, the navigator cleared her throat to announce her presence in the little gray room.

The whole heart crew turned in surprised, their captain being the only one barely looked at her from over his shoulder. He had felt her walk into the room, but had decided to ignore her as long as she remained silent. Now that his eyes were on her, though, there was something rather unsettling as he captured the details of her figure leaning slightly to the left, under the red locks that fell over her shoulders.

She was wearing a full skirt dress, with little white flowers at the bottom of the skirt, which fell gently just above her knees, giving her an innocent air. A blue jacket covering her arms and shoulders from that particularly cold day. That kind of _casual_ dress that in her was_ obviously_ _not casual_, in the surgeon's opinion.

-What do you want, Nami-ya?-

The navigator ignored the suspicious frown and the harsh voice, after all, she, Law's least favorite Straw hat had walked into his submarine uninvited while some semi important plans were being discussed among the crew.

Not that _that_ was a problem for her.

She smiled charmingly –Good morning Law-

The men all waved back at her, mumbling incoherent phrases, except for their captain, the only one who had not turned his body towards her yet.

Brushing her hair with her fingers, Nami continued almost naturally -I heard that you visited a certain marine library two weeks ago- The some of the heart men nodded almost before she could finish- you …borrowed some maps from there, I am wrong?-

An immediate muttering rose as she finished. She moved her eyes from Law's cold glance to Bepo right next to him, and urged him with an almost angelical smile.

-Well, we did take a dozen or so...-

-Would you like to look at them?- Penguin and Sachi were already standing up to bring her the precious maps when finally their captain tuned his body towards the woman.

-Stop right there-

A deadly silence fell over the pirates, freezing them in fear. He leaned his body forward to fully look at her in the eyes, repeating with calm –What do you want, Nami-ya?-

She was enjoying this, because she knew how uncomfortable and angry made him to know how delighted his crew felt each time she was around. It had started with some stories about how far she had gone to steal precious objects, she wasn't quite sure all of the stories were actually true, but they seemed to have raised a kind of admiration for her. And she would make sure to use that.

So she walked confidently to a chair right in front of his and lowered the tone of her voice only to make him clear why she was there –A map, you know, white sheet of paper, with a marine icon on its right corner, more or less this large, it has some shapes on it –She gestured with her hands- I know you took it-

-And which of all the maps I possess you claim that to be?- A smirk starting to form in the commissure of his lips.

Nami frowned a little, enough only for his rival to notice, as if she was concerned by his sudden show of confidence. –The one of the undersea currents of this archipelago-

He did not reply, keeping his eyes as inexpressive as usual.

-Do you have it?- She asked gently. Nami was used to negotiations, and patience was an important part of them, even more when the other part was so unwilling to help, especially when she was enjoying his confusion so much.

At his stubborn silence she deliberately looked at Penguin, making him to move uncomfortably in his place. Nami felt almost pity of the poor man, who wanted so much to tell her. Yet a sole look from Law steadied him.

She sighted internally; he was their captain after all. Yet his anxiousness was enough for her.

-I think you have it- She declared finally resting her head in her hand. She almost froze when he chuckled amused and closed the distance between their faces, leaning his whole body to her again. His hands unusually close to her knees, lowering his voice to an icy tone.

-I do have it- His eyes fixed in her–So what?

She had to force herself not to open the distance or show any sign of surprise, even though she felt likely to start panicking at the confidence his body emitted. She had to calm herself, remind herself that she had everything under control. –I want it- Her voice came out slowly and clear, but seductively lower what she would have liked.

– The point, Nami-ya, is that I don't really see why I have to negotiate with you- A victorious shine expanding through his eyes as he made his point about the absurd of her situation.

And there they were, at the very moment why she had actually left her comfortable spot at the Thousand Sunny. She dropped her eyes to his hands, avoiding his lips in the way –That's too sad- She took out a scroll hidden in the skirt of her dress and unceremoniously put it between them– I thought you were looking for this-

She couldn't but draw a wide smile of satisfaction as Law's annoyed frown came back to his face.

-Sca…-

-Luffy sent me- She announced before he could _scan_ her scroll. After all, they knew that the heart pirates had gone to that library to get it, but Zoro had accidentally found it later when a marine ship had attacked them.

She couldn't do less than laugh openly at the Capitan's frustration. She had to admit there was something interesting, even attractive in his face when it darkened like that. She relaxed; it had been enough of personal vengeance. She handed the piece of paper to Bepo, the closest to her.

-look at it if you want, Luffy made me check it exclusively to trade it with you- The woman started playing with one of her red locks, waiting for his answer while the inspection distracted him from his anger, as she expected.

-Fine. Bepo, bring her the map and then make sure you show her the exit- He commanded finally as he walked out of the room. Nami chuckled, he was still angry then. That was a vitory for her. She waved goodbye to him smiling and then spoke to his crew while Bepo came back.

Under the gray cold sky of the island, Nami was leaving the submarine behind absolutely amused by the small victory of the day. It always resulted difficult to her to annoy him to the point of making him leave a room for her. It was usually the other way around.

The woman stretched her arms to the air thinking how would Robin react when she told her, but instead of feeling the soft touch of her jacket, she felt the cold of her skin.

She looked back just in time to see the thin film leaving her behind, and far away, The figure of Law in the deck of the submarine waving her goodbye with her jacket in his hand.

-_Stupid Law _-

She refrained herself from crossing her hands to warm herself. He wouldn't see her complain, and that didn't change anything.

When Robin heard the story, she couldn't help but laugh at the shocked look in Chopper's eyes as he took Nami's temperature. The dark haired woman was still surprised the navigator hadn't noticed.

Even Chopper was starting noticing.


	4. Franky's Realization

Hello everyone! I finally have the new chapter, sorry for the delay! C: I hope you like it. This chapter has a lot more of imagination than the previous ones I think. I hope it works, tell me what you think, reviews are always welcome!

Franky's realization

Out of all the different emotions he was feeling at that very moment, probably that one telling him to throw her off the cliff was the strongest. Especially since she was paying no attention whatsoever to him after deliberately pushing him into the sea. And instead of at least be apologizing to him, as she definitely should be doing _now_, she was releasing some wind eggs out the cave.

-Why did you do that for?- His voice more icy than usual. Killing her here would spoil the alliance. _Just think of the alliance_.

-Because we had to get out of there- She was still smiling. She spoke almost laughing, not even looking at him as she replied. Law felt his throat go dry in anger. Maybe if he continued inquiring he would find a good reason to murder her.

-What do you mean by that?-

She looked at him as if he had asked a stupid question – You lost the room, didn't you? Do you feel alright?-She said that turning her head back to her work. The surgeon closed his eyes containing an outrage and answered slowly –You throw me into the sea, so yeah I feel splendid, thank you- _Maybe I could blame the marines._

The long-haired girl moved her head in frustration – Before we fell!-

-Before you _pushed_ us, you mean?-

-just answer-

Law thought about it for a second. Indeed he had lost the room, no idea why.

When his eyes went back to the girl, she was looking at him mockingly- You didn't notice, did you?- Before the man could reply she moved her staff in to crack the eggs. –Don't breathe it –

Before he could ask what he was supposed not to breath, a strong current of air came into the rock passage, barely giving him the time to hold his breath, yet he felt dizzy after it. A delicate, almost imperceptible white cloud remained floating in the narrow corridor. Observing it against the light, he suddenly realized.

-Is this…?-

She answered with absolute fascination at him –Seastone dust? yes-

-… -

-It's seastone dust!, when the canon you sent flying fell over those containers you smashed something made out of sea stone I think, as I was releasing a window eggs we spread it, so the cloud it rose was not common dust, it was seastone. That's why your room stopped working-

_Think of the alliance_

He glanced at her absolutely sure that if it weren't for the alliance there would be pieces of her floating in the cave instead of sea stone- You threw me to the sea and then bathed me with sea stone? Are you mad or plainly stupid?-

All he received was a charming burst of laughter-forget it, I'm not fighting with you, just imagine what Usopp will do with this!-

The soaked man stretched and clenched his fists trying to focus on ways of getting out of there instead of a manner to cover himself from her imminent murder.

Leaning his back against the hard and uncomfortable rock, he tried to recreate the path that Nami had made him take. The only possible exit he knew was beneath the cave, crossing the sea, which was not an option right now. He stretched his hand trying to call his room, yet it did not respond. No surprise, since we was soaked in sea water AND sea stone, thanks to her.

By know his men were surely looking for them, the same for the straw hats. He couldn't help but imagine how desperate that Cook would be by now. _How would he react finding only one of her hands?_

His thoughts were interrupted by the soft touch of some warm against his soaked cold skin, he saw the body of the red haired woman leaning over his legs, trying to aim at some invisible point into a passage that opened above them. –What are you doing, Nami-ya?-

-Finding a way out-

-And how do you plan to do that?- he couldn't avoid the sarcasm in his voice. Absolutely upset by the idea of how easy this could be with his powers enabled.

-Well, walking I think, pretty much like normal people do-

The man looked at the little opening by which the Straw hat had released her wind eggs. Pretty much trying to focus on the light coming thought it than in the soft skin of the girl in front of him. He would have thanked a wider passage.

-I think that passage will takes us out- She announced, going back to her original spot, as far from him as possible in a dark corner.-I even think that there is more room up there. I can dry us if I am right. If I do that here I might give out our position-

He nodded, the sooner he was out of there, the better.

It was her who guided their way up. Most of it consisted on climbing rocks, which in fact surprised him as he did not expected her to be that agile. As for him, it was unexpected that it would take him so much effort to do so, yet he imagined that being soaked in sea water, in a water cave, with seastone presumably sprinkled over all his clothing somehow affected him. The darkness of the passage chosen added to the fact that that was definitely not a human made exit, it resulted extremely difficult and hostile, so when she finally step aside to a larger, flatter rock he threw his body against the wall, feeling his muscles burn in complain.

-Give me your clothes-

-I'm sorry?-

Her voice grew impatiently –I want to dry them-

_Oh-_As he took off his shirt and coat, the Straw hat released at some distance a heat egg and then a wind one, wrapping them both in a warm, comforting wind. From above, some weak light rays filtered into the passage they were in, falling over the red locks floating around her. He didn't fail to notice her heavy breathing as well as the little bruises on her skin, fresh and salty. If they didn't hurt now, they would do soon.

-Why didn't you do this before?- He had to admit that most of his anger had vanished, fatigue taking over his body.

- Those marine are probably looking for us, judging by the narrowness of the place we were in, and the height of it, it would have given our position rather quickly-

She replied mechanically, as reciting an explanation by heart. He judged her being exhausted as well. Opening his hands again he tried to form his room, but nothing happened. Now that his body was drying, he felt the heaviness of the dust in him –You seem to know quite a lot about caves, Nami-ya-

A quick smile appear and left her lips as he said that.-We are done- She replied starting to walk again. –We should be leaving soon, before nightfall for –

She stopped as the a yellow shirt fell over her head-Put that on- Law ordered-I don't want to hear Cook-ya complaining about your bruises-

Nami didn't have to hear him twice. She pushed her thoughts about how annoying he usually was just to cover the scratches that were burning in her arms and back, not to mention that she was starting to freeze already.

The passage was big enough for both of them to walk each next to the other, which she thanked, because her back ached already and she was sure that the black haired captain was feeling as tired a she.

Not exactly by the same reasons though.

She felt rather guilty anyway. Even though she was sure she noticed the problem of the sea stones before anyone else, all she wanted was the marines not noticing what had happened. After all, it didn't matter how many things Usopp could do with it, if it was used against them it would pose rather a huge problem. And that was all she had actually thought of before pushing Law down to the sea with her. Her last wind egg making sure all the dusty evidence was scattered all over the city.

Yet pushing the fruit user into the sea had not been her best idea. She wouldn't admit it to him though.

-You seem well acquainted with caves, Nami-ya- The woman smiled, for she knew he had been meaning to ask that for some time now. She shrugged her shoulders.

-I used to spend a lot of time in caves like this as a child-

It never ceased to surprise her how far the memories seemed to her know.

-Strange hobby for a child-

-I used to hide in these caves. Villagers can get really mad when you steal from them- That was all she managed to remember properly, yet she felt deep inside her chest how the touch of the rough stones awaked that buried fear of desperate loneliness. The fear she used to have as she managed to escape alive from those caves, hoping to find Kokoyashi as she had left it at her return.

But what she feared the most, as they reached their exit, a long vertical passage to an open starry sky, was the vain hope that someone would go for her. She had found a way to survive and to cross the sea all by herself.

She was only a child.

What Nami didn't realize were they eyes fixed on her through the humid gloom of the cave.

-I'm pretty sure your crew is waiting for you out there-

She turned her head to him, surprised, not only by the accuracy of his statement, as if he had read her mind, but more by the complete certainty of his words.

-Yes, they are- She repeated almost to herself.

-Take care of this and hold tight-

Nami didn't have time to react as the surgeon handed her his sword and took her arm in a single movement placing her over his shoulder. When she realized, they were already off the ground.

Embraced to him as she was, Nami couldn't believe he still had the strength to climb that fast. He wasn't one of the more infamous pirates for no reason, she thought, and yet even after all the fights she recalled having with him, there was something kind about that man that made her difficult to think of him as the cruel pirate who sent a hundred beating hearts to the marines. _Well, very very deep inside of him I guess_. Somehow, the warmness and the rhythmic movements of the body under her made her dizzy – I'm sorry, about the sea and all that-

She wasn't sure that he had listened as for it had come out almost as a whisper, but she felt the slight nod he gave her. Smiling safely, the thief leaned her head at one side of his neck and closed her eyes as he ascended.

When the fresh night air struck them both and she saw Franky and Luffy on the Mini Merry waiting for them at the shore. The navigator couldn't help but to release a joyful chuckling, feeling almost as cheerful as when she made it alive to her village as a child.

But now her nakamas were there, waiting for her.

-Hey, I'm not taking you there- He quietly shook her off his shoulder as he recognized the sheep shaped boat on the water.

As he observed her run off the rocks in a childish rush of enthusiasm, it struck him the sudden realization that he was no longer angry at her. Not in the slightest, in fact. He heard Bepo's voice calling him from the other side of the shore, ready to take him back to his submarine. He frowned as an unsettling feeling filled him, observing her wave a charming goodbye at him.

Maybe it was better just not giving it more thought. He waved back and left.

As the boat sailed back to the Thousand, Franky was not sure about asking Nami how exactly she had made The Surgeon of Death carry her out the cave _on his shoulders_. And even stranger for him, was the fact that he had actually _watched_ her to get _safely_ into the boat.

He hurried to the Thousand, eager to comment his observations with Robin. After all she always knew everything that happened.


End file.
